Harry Potter and the Demon God Clan
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Harry gets found by a certain Martial artist and raised only to get bonded to two French Goddess.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Demon God Clan

Chapter 1

It was a dark night and an old man had dropped off a baby on a door step. The baby started to cry and a note was left with him. Then he disappeared, it was an hour later and a young man was walking down the street minding his own business. He was in a white T-shirt, jeans, boots, jacket and a white baseball cap with a green apple with a bite out of it and two mircophones crossed on it. He had long blond hair in a ponytail, sky blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. He was buffed and solid.

Ranma Saotome; owner of Garden of Eden entertainment, was taking a breather and was relaxing by taking a walk through Privet drive when he heard a baby's cry. 'Huh?' he thought. He went over to where he heard the baby cry. He saw a baby and picked it up; there was a note with him. 'His name is Harry Potter.' He read, 'Harry huh? Well come on Harry, I'm going to take you with me.' He thought, so he took the baby and started to leave. He was in London to finish his tour and headed home to Saotome Manor.

* * *

Once he got back in Japan, he took the baby to a doctor to give him a check up and the doctor gave the baby a clean bill of health. Then he went to the store and got baby food, diapers, wipes, bottles, milk and clothes. After he went home, he walked in carrying the baby. "I'M HOME!" He said, just then a beautiful woman had walked up to him. She had long green hair and blue eyes; she was dressed in a white shirt and black slacks.

"Welcome home, dear." She said, she had seen Harry, "who is this?" She took him from Ranma's arms.

"This is Harry Potter-Saotome," said Ranma.

"You're going to adopt him?"

"Yep, even do more than that. I am going to use a blood bond with him."

"So he'd be a 'True' Saotome."

"Yep, all I need is mom to show up though."

"What do you need me for?" She was a beautiful woman with red hair and blue eyes, dressed in a kimono, tabi socks and sandals. "Who is this?" She took the child from Morrigan and held him.

"His name's Harry, I want to adopt him."

"Well, I can help you."

"Can you mom?"

"Of course honey." She said, "It'll be a piece of cake." So within two days, Harry Potter became Harry Potter-Saotome.

Everyone had met Harry and was playing with him; he had 3 grandmothers, 2 grandfathers, 11 mothers and an aunt. That was when he came up with the idea of giving Harry his blood, "WHAT?" They said.

"Yeah, I want him to be a true member of our clan." He said.

"Well I guess that would be alright," said Nodoka so Ranma had set it up and Ranma had drew his blood and injected it in to his son.

Of course Harry screamed in pain, "Oh its ok. Daddy's a mean man isn't he?" Said Brianna

"That was a low blow Brianna!" He said.

* * *

Through the years, Harry had grew up knowing he was a twin and his biological mother was alive. But he couldn't figure out how he knows this. He had found out that he could use magic so he told Ranma and Ranma taught him how to wield it properly. He went through the training of his own personal magic, magical warrior, hentai angel, snow cheetah abilities, martial arts and finally his demon god powers.

Ranma and Ranko were talking about it. "So he has it?" She said he nodded. "Sigh, so what now?'

"We are going to teach him. We're going to have to."

"I understand," she said.

"Sigh, here we go." So they started to train Harry in using his Demon God powers.

* * *

Afterwards Harry had told Ranma about his dreams about a twin sister and his mother. He was 15 now and his 16th birthday was the next day. He now owned a part of the entertainment company and a couple of sport cars, had perfect control of his powers and was ready. "I would like to go to Sakura Maho as a student." He said Ranma looked at him.

"You know, you'd be a 5th year." He said Harry nodded. "Okay, I'll set it up. This wouldn't be because Hogwarts is hosting this years Tri-wizard tourney is it?"

"Guilty," he said.

"Harry," he said about to scold him but change his mind. "Be safe."

"Yes sir," he said. Harry was now buffed, lightly tanned, and had brown hair with streaks of blond in it. He was dressed in a shirt, jeans and sandals. During the time he had wrote a pen pal named Hermione Granger, found out his godfather was in trouble, helped him and knew the one who took him away from his family was named Albus Dumbledore. He was going to get his vengeance on him and soon.

So Harry went to Sakura Maho as a 5th year. He was a good student and was voted as their champion of the school. He was ready to go to Hogwarts to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. 'Watch out Hogwarts, Chaos is coming!'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was time for the Tri-Wizard Tournament; sure enough Sakura Maho was invited and guess who the leader of their team was? The Headmaster had opened the portal to Hogwarts and the team had walked through it, as they did they found out they were the last team to had showed up. "Sorry we're late," said the Principal. Who was around 5 foot 4 and a nicely dressed woman with graying red hair tied up in to a bun and grey eyes behind glasses.

Harry's teammates were a blonde girl with her hair tied in pigtails and blue eyes, she had a nice build and was a petite 5 foot 2, and the entire team was dressed in robes so no one knows what they were wearing underneath them. Next was a 6 foot tall male, with long black hair and blue eyes, he was basically the pretty boy of the team, not to say that Harry wasn't handsome either. "No, you're right on time." Said Headmaster Dumbledore, "Please sign in over there." So the Sakura Maho team had gone over to sign up for the tournament. The girl was first: Usagi Tsukino, next was the guy: Marron Glace and lastly: Harry Potter-Saotome. This had started to freak out the officials.

"HARRY POTTER?" Everyone started to look around, especially 2 young women. One of them had long red hair, green eyes, a very nice figure and was in a robe and boots. The other had long curly brown hair and brown eyes, she also wasn't lacking in the figure department and had a cute face. She was also dressed in a robe and boots. They were looking for Harry when they laid their eyes on a tall, handsome young man with sapphire-emerald1 eyes, brown hair with golden streaks in it, was nicely tanned and looked to be well built.

"There he is Hermione." Said the first girl.

"Are you sure?" Said Hermione.

"There is only one way to find out." So they planned to catch up to him during the tournament. That was until something strange had happened during the second test.

Harry had just dived underwater to rescue Usagi from mer-people when all of the sudden he looked to his left and saw a very gorgeous woman. 'Holy cow!' He thought, 'she looks like Aunt 'Dite.' She looked over to him and smiled, he was only in a pair of 'Rock star' slacks and chaps. He was also strapped with his guns, loaded with stunning bullets. She was dressed in a bathing suit with mesh at her cleavage, she had beautiful pale skin, platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. He motioned behind her and she looked and saw the Hogwarts' champion.

They were all headed for the same place, the mer-people started to attack, Harry motioned for the Hogwarts' champion and the goddess to position. They cut the hostages loose as Harry fought off the mer-people. They started to take off but one of the hostages was slowing down the goddess looked scared for her and Harry dove down to rescue the hostage after sending Usagi to the surface. She was a mini version of the goddess and he was in shock. He grabbed the girl and started to take off, the elder goddess looked relived and waited for him but she was running out of air and he grabbed her as well then he acted like a torpedo and zoomed to the surface.

Meanwhile, the other hostages and champions made it out of the lake and waited on the last hostage and champions. Just then Harry came flying out with the goddesses as if he was a missile coming from the sea. Then he landed lightly on his feet on to the dock, he handed the girls over to medical personnel as he collapsed. His body was wrapped in a blanket by Usagi and he warmed up. Just then the goddesses had walked into his tent and raced over to him. "Zank you for saving our lives." Said the elder goddess, Harry looked at her in shock. Then she strattled him, "Je vais aller première Gabrielle2." She said, "I, Fleur Delacour, promise my 'eart and soul to you 'Arry Potter-Saotome. For ever and ever," with that she kissed him passionately on the lips.

Then she got off of him and Gabrielle got on to his lap. "I, Gabrielle Delacour, promise my 'eart and soul to you 'Arry Potter-Saotome. Forever and ever," with that she kissed him passionately on the lips. Harry's cheeks turned red and he started to warm up, the heart on his choker started to glow. He slightly smirked.

"Now that was a kiss," he said and slowly passed out.

Harry had some really vivid dreams about being with goddesses and trying to enjoy life. He remembered the one thing his father had told him about women. 'Women will always be nice to those who they truly love.' Harry smiled at that feeling, he relaxed deeper under his covers as he felt something on his chest. There was a light smell of roses and mint, he didn't know where the smell had came from. Then he started to awaken. His sight was a little blurry and as it started to come back around he had seen a goddess on his chest, sleeping. 'Huh? Who is she?' as if she could read his mind she said.

"I am Fleur Delacour," his eyes widen.

"You and your sister bonded with me?" She nodded.

"Oui," she said.

"What does this mean? We're married or something?"

"Non, not yet at least. But I wish you would agree to ze bond."

"But, I…"

"I know you are a little intimidated by us."

"Not really, I hope I didn't insult you Fleur. But I'm not worried about that." She looked curious about his comment.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have cursed blood in my body."

"Cursed blood?"

"Well, its from my father. He gave me a blood transfusion and his blood had three curses on it. They can't be removed because the magic is too chaotic."

"I see."

"But the main thing is why would someone like you want to be bonded to some lowly worm like me?" He never saw himself as worthy of love from a woman and especially from a goddess like her. She glared at him because he just insulted the man she loved.

"Why would I bond myself wiz a 'ow you say a 'lowly worm' like you?" Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and softly kissed him. "Because I love zat lowly worm." Harry lowered his head, " 'Arry, I love you and I want ze bond." He looked at the French goddess seeing she was serious about him, he saw true, real and pure love in her eyes for him and was shocked.

"Y-You really love me," he said stunned. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why ees zat so shocking?"

"Well, yeah if you consider yourself never to feel the love of a woman other than your female relatives."

"I see, why do you zink zat?"

"Sigh, because I am extremely shy and when I do talk to a girl, I would make a fool of myself."

"I don't see zat happening right now."

"But you a freaking '12', waaaayyy out of my league. I'm a 7, 8 on a good day. I shouldn't even be looking at you and talking to you."

" 'Arry, zis ees not 'igh school and I am not ze 'ead cheerleader or ze gorgeous yet snobbish exchange student. I love you, we are Soul bonded." He quickly snapped his head to her with wide eyes. Then he gasped.

"What ees it 'Arry?"

"Gabrielle, oh my god."

"Do not worry, she ees bonded to us as well." He sighed in relief. "You are relieved?"

"After what you told me and what I know about bonds, I know without a shadow of a doubt that you really like me, I mean love me. The curse is lifted!" Just then his body started to glow and he softly grabbed her and kissed her. The energy started to fade from his body and he looked different. You can still tell who he was but now, his hair has streaks of gold in it, his eyes had turned in to jewels and his body was buffed. Fleur was amazed about how well built he was.

"My clothes are a little tight, since we have a break, would you two mind 'dressing' me up?" That was when Gabrielle woke up, she was now a little older looking and just as beautiful as her elder sister.

"I wouldn't mind 'Arry." She said, "I know Fleur would love to as well. Right Fleur?" Fleur slightly chuckled and hugged her younger sister.

TBC

1. Brighter blue-green

2. 'I shall go first, Gabrielle'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Harry and the Delacours had gotten out of the med center, Usagi and Marron had found them. "Harry-kun!" She said and hugged him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, "Just tired and bonded to two Veelas."

"Veelas?" Said Marron.

"Yep, this is Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour. These are my close friends, Usagi Tsukino and Marron Glace."

"Nice to meet you," they said.

"Well, we got a clean bill of health, a couple of months 'til the 3rd around, a couple of goddesses and a brand new credit card I want to break in," he said. "Let's do this," so they used a port key to a store and started to get wardrobes for himself and his ladies. After about a few hours, they came back laughing. Harry was now in a soccer jersey with a T-shirt under it, black cargo pants and boots. Fleur was in a dress suit stockings and flats and Gabrielle was in a red dress, stockings and flats.

"Oh my, you look gorgeous!" Squeed Usagi.

"Thank you Usa-chan." They carried their bags to their rooms, "Fleur come to my room later and we'll do what you asked of me."

"Alright 'Arry." She said, later everyone was about to go to dinner when Rose had met up with Draco.

"What do you want Malfoy? I need to get to dinner." She said, he grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"You might have that bastard Diggory fooled, but not me!" He said, "I've seen the way you look at me."

"Don't flatter yourself; Cedric's the only one for me." She yanked her arm away and was about to leave.

"YOU BITCH!" He screamed and slapped her.

Earlier, Harry was heading to dinner when all of the sudden, he had got a feeling of dread gripping his heart. He headed to where Rose, Draco and his cronies were when he saw the slap. He was pissed and ran to them.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT CEDRIC HAS ME AND NOT YOU!" She said, Draco was about to slap her again when someone grabbed his hand. They looked over to see Harry behind him, his bangs covering his eyes then he lifted his head. His god like glare locked on to him.

"Touch her again and see what happens." He said softly, "I will rip off all your limbs and mail them back to your momma!"

"Crabbe! Goyle! Show Potter the error of his ways!" Said Draco, his thugs made their way to him.

"Humph, I guess I have to get busy." Harry took off his jersey, tightens his laces and got ready to go.

(Bourne to Win-Evan Bourne's ring music)

They threw the first punches and he blocked them as if he was some kind of martial arts master. (Hint, Hint) He sent a kick to Goyle sending him flying down the hall then he had Crabbe by himself. Crabbe was throwing punches like he was Mike Tyson in his prime, Harry blocked one of his punches and grabbed his arm, tossing him to the floor. Then as he started to get up, Harry ran up his body, flipped and knelt in mid air. Then he landed on to Crabbe's chest.

He got up and charged at Harry; but Harry was ready for him though. He tripped Crabbe into a bannester, ran to the wall, took a breath and then ran for it.

"HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Screamed Rose, he swung himself on the bannester, nailing Crabbe right in the face with both feet.1 Crabbe was knocked out of the bannester and Harry grabbed him with his legs, launching him to the lower floor on to a table. He looked down as if he was contemplating something, then he smirked and leapt on to the bannester and stared him down. Rose was frightened about what was to happen and took a deep breath.

'Here we go.' He thought, with that he launched himself off of the bannester and flipped, his heels touching the back of his head.2 Then he landed on to Crabbe breaking the table, other students watched this amazing sight. Harry clutched his stomach and rolled off of Crabbe, then Goyle had came back to see his partner taken out. He rushed down to beat up Harry, but he was ready for Goyle. When Goyle launched a punch at Harry, Harry hit a kick to the back of his head sending him to the floor.

Goyle got up and rushed him; Harry ran to a wall, ran up it, flipped off and took him down. Just then he heard a voice, "Harry to your left!" It was Marron and Harry picked Goyle up and Marron had landed on top of him feet first. Slamming him down to the floor then Harry climbed up to the second floor and did to Goyle the same thing he did to Crabbe. He rolled off of the thug and was on the floor breathing hard. Just then Rose was racing down to her brother to see if he was all right when Draco was chasing her and he didn't see Diggory coming in with a clothesline taking him down. Then Snape had come in and before he even said anything, Usagi had a DVD camcorder and tossed it to Marron.

By this time, Fleur, Gabrielle, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, Viktor and the other champions showed up. Fleur went right to Harry and placed his head in her lap. Gabrielle held his hand. "As you can see Professor, your boys attacked first." Said Marron, Snape couldn't deny it Slythernin had points taken away and Draco, Crabbe and Goyle got 6 weeks detention.

Harry tried to get up, "ow!" He said.

"Non! Mon Cherie! Don't geet up, you 'ave 'urt yourself." Fleur sent to him.

"Yeah, good idea. What the hell was on my mind when I did that?" He sent back.

"You want to protect your sister." Said Gabrielle, he told them his suspions about Rose. They helped Harry up and sat him down to eat.

TBC

1. by Rey Mysterio

2. 'Air Bourne' by Evan Bourne.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The champions were getting the tour of the last event for the cup. It was a maze and they had to get through to the center where the cup was going to be. First one to touch it would win; but it wasn't going to be simple, there were going to be magical monsters there as well. "Oh boy," said Harry. "This should be fun," Cedric chuckled.

(Flashback- after Harry's fight.)

Harry was gingerly sitting down with Fleur and Gabrielle's help still cursing himself for being a maniac for doing what he did. "Just relax 'Arry, everyzing weel be alright." Said Fleur.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't do a flip on to someone from two stories up." Said Harry with a chuckle.

"Zat was impressive zough." Said Gabrielle, she was going to say more when Hermione and Rose rushed over to him.

"HARRY, are you alright?" She said, "What Was On Your Mind When You Did That? What Was That?"

"A move I came up with called 'Heir Saotome'."

"Well, it almost killed you!" Said Rose.

"Yeah, I know. But there might not be anyway around it."

"What do you mean?"

"I study parkour." Fleur and Gabrielle were in shock.

"L'art du déplacement (1)?" They said Harry nodded. Hermione was confused she had never heard of that term before.

"What is parkour?"

"Have you heard of 'free running'?" She nodded, "it's somewhat like that. It is the physical discipline of training to overcome any obstacle within one's path by adapting one's movements to the environment. It originated in France; if I wasn't in so much pain I'd give you a demonstration." Just then Cedric had walked over to them.

"Allow me," he said and climbed up the wall to the second floor of the great hall. Hermione was in shock, then he flipped over low walls and ran across some of them and swung across stairways and then he flipped back down to where they were and landed on his feet. "That's parkour."

"Thank you Cedric." Said Harry.

(End flashback)

"What are the rules again?" Said Harry, "First touch wins?"

"That's right," said one of the judges.

"This looks fun." He looks at the others, "what say you guys? We'll have a good time?" Some of the others had smiled and they all got ready.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was informed about Harry. "This is most disturbing. Alright, everyone be ready." He said and they did.

The next morning, the tournament was ready and they all were going through the maze. Monsters were defeated and two champions had made it to the middle and to the cup. Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory, they touched the cup and they disappeared just when Fleur and Rose made it.

" 'ARRY!" Screamed Fleur.

"CEDRIC!" Screamed Rose.

They had appeared at a cemetery, "where are we?" Said Cedric.

"Looks like a cemetery." Said Harry, just then they heard an evil laugh.

"So, you're finally here." He said, it was a dorky looking man with buck teeth and a cheezy mustache.

"Peter Petingrew! Or should I say 'Wormtail'?" Said Harry.

"So you know who I am, well my master will be pleased when I kill you!" He was going to make his attack.

"Ced, stay behind me and watch my back!"

"Right!" So the fight was on, Harry and Wormtail were trading shots against each other. Wormtail disarmed Harry and attacked but Harry knows wand less magic. Knocking him back into three tombstones. "You Got Him!"

"No, it's not over." He said sure enough Wormtail had show up behind him and Cedric came and attacked but then he was hit with a stun spell and knock to the side. Then Wormtail was about to kill Harry.

"DIE! HARRY POTTER!" He fired a killing curse that was when Cedric took the hit for him.

"CED!" Harry was now seeing red, "IT'S ON!" He rushed Wormtail tackled him and started to beat the hell out of him. Punches were harder and came in faster, his arms were in a blur he basically beat him to death. "That was for Cedric!" Harry dropped to his knees and lowered his head. Then he heard a voice.

"So there you are." He said, it was Dumbledore. He had an army of dementors, "he had killed Mr. Diggory."

"That's bullshit! I Did Not Kill Him!" Then it hit Harry, "That's why you don't want anyone standing in your way from being the one who defeated the most powerful dark wizard in the world. My father had trained me to do the right thing, not you and if I kill Tommy, you won't get credit. But go ahead, kill me. I'll become more powerful than you'll ever know, 30 minutes later."

"I think you are bluffing Mr. Potter."

"MY NAME'S SAOTOME! And try me." Dumbledore did and hit Harry with a killing curse. Harry was dead Dumbledore started to leave.

"Come, let's go." He said and they had left. About 30 minutes later, Harry's body was lifted up and lightening from heaven and hell hit him meeting in the middle. Mana from heaven and Phisogue from hell started to restart his body, turning him in to a deity. His body was changed again and he now had markings on his face. Then he opened up his eyes, the first thing he did was contact Fleur and Gabrielle.

"Fleur? Gabrielle?"

" 'ARRY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Some kind of cemetery with Cedric."

"What 'appened?"

"I'll explain when we get back." He signed off and then he lifted Cedric's body up in to the air, changed his clothes in to a pair of leather slacks and chaps, white under armor T-shirt, vest, gold trench coat, boots and gloves. Then he took Cedric's wand and turned it to a pair of Barrettas, and slipped a sword on to his back. Then he sent the gift of life through his body and Cedric had awakened.

"What happened to me?" He said.

"Well, I brought you back to life and now you are my avatar." Said Harry.

"Avatar?"

"Yep, it was the only way, I didn't want my sister to be broken hearted."

"So what do we do now?"

"Go back and show ourselves to the crowd." With that, they walked off and disappeared from the cemetery. "Oh by the way, I won that."

"You did not, I did!"

"Dude, I was faster than you were."

"Okay, you were faster than me. Yeah right." They continued to argue as they went to Hogwarts.

TBC

1. the art of movement


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dumbledore had everyone in the Main Hall, "I have an announcement to make." He said everyone looked over to the Headmaster. "We have a tie for the winner of the tournament: Cedric Diggory," the Hufflepuffs started to cheer. "And Harry Potter-Saotome." Sakura Maho, Fleur, Gabrielle, Rose and Hermione started to cheer. "But, due to some unfortunate events both of them have been killed." There was gasping and denying everything, Fleur and Gabrielle were told that Dumbledore was pulling something and they had to play along. "So please, let us have a moment of silence for our champions." Just then the doors were kicked open and walking in were Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter-Saotome.

They were better than ever, Cedric was in a pair of leather slacks and chaps, white under armor T-shirt, vest, gold trench coat, boots and gloves. He also had a pair of barettas, and a sword on his back. Harry was in white robes and his normal clothes, Fleur, Gabrielle, Hermione and Rose raced over to them. "Why don't you continue that lie Dumbledore." Said Harry, "I don't remember if I told you or not but, I am a deity now. With Ced here being my avatar." They slowly started to walk up to the old Headmaster and made it to the altar.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, why would you try to get rid of me?" Said Cedric, just then Snape spoke up.

"Just like your sister!" He said, Harry grabbed the death eater and was about to hit him. "Do it and you'll…"

"I'll what? The tourney's over, I belong to Headmaster Lee. You know the woman who looks like she wants to cut your master down with that katana she's sporting under her robes?"

"Dumbledore, we are going to offer, Diggory-san, Evans-san and her mother a place with us in Sakura Maho along with anyone else who wants to transfer to our school. Harry-kun make sure they want to join."

"Hai Headmistress."

"Also, it was because of you Headmaster, yes you that allowed Worm Tail in to Hogwarts!" Said Cedric everyone was in shock. Dumbledore was getting nervous trying to think up a way to turn it back on Harry.

"Harry must have allowed him in…." He said but Harry cut him off.

"I call BULLSHIT!" Harry said, "Just because I knew the rat bastard, get it 'rat bastard?' Anyway, just because I knew him why would I want him here to try and kill me?" Dumbledore had enough and had called a group of dementors to attack. Harry smirked and Cedric just smiled, "game time Ced." They bumped fist and the fight was on. Blows were thrown and kicks were tossed, a dementor had grabbed Harry from behind and he threw a high kick straight up to its head knocking it off of him.

Cedric was throwing haymakers left and right, then a spinning jump kick to one. Then he ran up one and smashed his knees in to its face. Then grabbed another and pulled out his gun and blast another in the face and broke the one he had neck. Then they both pulled out guns and started to fire killing dementors back to back. After the last one fell, they stopped and put away their weapons with a flourish. Harry cleaned his hands off, they headed to the headmasters. Then Rose went up to Harry and hugged him tightly. He had felt warmth, going through them. 'What the?' He then felt an emotional bond between himself and her.

"Thank you for saving my boyfriend, Harry." She said, Harry waved it off.

"Don't sweat it Rose," he said. "He would've done the same for me." Cedric went over and wrapped an arm around Harry to hug him. Dumbledore knew that his plans were falling apart because of Harry and he had to do something fast, but what?

It was the day after Harry bonded with Rose, all of the champions where seated at a table for breakfast. Harry was at the head of the table with Fleur and Hermione on his right and Gabrielle and Rose on his left. The table was empty as other champions started to come and sit down. "Is everyone here?" He asked.

"Oui 'Arry, everyone's 'ere." Said Fleur.

"Okay, here we go." With a snap of his fingers, a table cloth rolled out and food was placed on it. Harry grabbed a platter of hotcakes and placed them on to his plate and passed it to Fleur. Then got some bacon and sausage and passed it down. Then poured himself a glass of OJ and passed it down, everyone was eating and talking about nothing trying to get to know each other. That was when Draco Malfoy had showed up.

"So, the great Harry Potter decided to grace us with his presence." He said, "What other sluts are you going to conquer?" Fleur, Hermione and Gabrielle's eyebrows twitched. Fleur started to get up to kill Malfoy and Harry sat her down, Gabrielle got up to kill him and Harry sat her down, then Harry got up to kill him and both of the Delacour sisters sat him down, the other champions wanted blood but Harry calmed them down.

"Everyone cool it," he said. "So, Draco Malfoy I knew I smelled monkey turds and baby shampoo. So, had that stick surgically removed from your ass yet?" Draco was now pissed.

"How Dare You!"

"Because I am the 'Great Harry Potter' and it's 'Harry Potter-Saotome' if you are going to insult me, use my full name."

"Why You!" Draco was about to draw his wand, when Cedric Diggory was behind Draco with one of his barettas at his back.

"You know I am getting sick and tired of having to deal with purebloods like you Malfoy!" He said sitting back down next to his girlfriend Rose Evans, "I propose we, as champions in the Tri-Wizard tournament, form a group against dark wizards and pureblooded bigotry and we shall call ourselves 'the Champions'." Draco looked a little frightened.

Rose spoke up, "I second the motion and nominate Harry Potter-Saotome as head."

"You know we need three votes for it to be on the table." Said Cedric.

"Zen I zird ze motion and second 'Arry Potter-Saotome as head." Said Fleur.

"And just in case you'd say Fleur's vote won't count, I forth the motion and third the nomination of Harry Potter-Saotome as head."

"Just in case, I forth the nomination of Harry Potter-Saotome as head." Said Cedric, "All in favor of the Champions Group stand." Everyone, including Harry and Gabrielle stood. "All in favor of Harry being head?"

"AYE!"

"All apposed?"

Silence, "ayes have it. Congratulations Harry, you're the head of the Champions." Harry was embarrassed by the vote and scratched the back of his head and stayed up as the others sat down.

"I thank you for your faith in me and I'll try not to disappoint you all. Now, we are going to need a council." He said, "So I'll choose Cedric-kun, Rose-chan, Fleur-chan and Hermione-chan. You four and Gabrielle-chan talk to me after breakfast."

"You got it Harry." Said Cedric.

"You can make all the groups you want," said Draco. "In the end it won't matter, you better watch your back."

"Ah yeah and we should care because…?" Draco stormed off. Later, Harry and the others had their meeting. "Okay, I wanted to talk to you guys because I'm looking for Lilly Potter nee Evans." Said Harry, Rose gasped. "Huh? You know her Rose-chan?"

"I didn't know why I didn't see it." She said.

"What is wrong Rose?" Said Fleur.

"Lilly Evans is my mother." Rose looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. "HARRY!" She grabbed him in a tight hug.

"What's going on?"

"Harry, I'm your sister."

"My neesan?"

"That's right," she held him at arms length. Her jade green eyes were filled with happy tears.

"I've been in love with your sister for as long as I can remember." Cedric said.

"That's good, she needs it."

"Just like you, bro." She said she grabbed his hand and dragged him with her.

"Wait a minute, where are you taking me?" He said.

"You want to meet mom don't you?" Harry stopped struggling and everyone followed the former Potter twins to where their mother was.

Lilly Evans was healing an injured student when she heard a knock on the door. She had slightly graying red hair and green eyes; she was as beautiful as the day when she married her husband. After he had disowned Harry she couldn't be with him anymore and divorced him after he got rid of Harry and he was killed afterwards by Voldermort, she hid herself and Rose in the only place she knew they would be safe. Hogwarts, but even there she was iffy about trusting Dumbledore. As he agreed that Harry should have been disowned and should not have been the chosen one. Because Harry wouldn't bow to his whims and he thought Rose would. Yeah right, 'oh Harry my son I wonder if you are well? What type of man you have become?' She thought.

Just then there was a knock on the door, "Come." She said and Rose, Harry, Cedric, Fleur, Gabrielle and Hermione came in to the room.

"Um, Nurse Evans?" Said Rose.

"It's alright Rose," she said.

"I have a surprise for you." She pulled out Harry. He was handsome, dirty blond hair in a shoulder length ponytail, sapphire-emerald eyes, he was buffed and lightly tanned, dressed in a v-neck shirt, cargo slacks , boots and his cloak which was opened. Lilly was in love when she saw him, tears slowly started to fall from her eyes because his eyes told her who he was.

"Harry? Is that you my son?" She cried.

"Hello okaasan, I mean mother." He said she grabbed her son in a tight hug. Everyone were looking on and was happy that mother and son were back together.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lilly Evans was hugging her son, she was so very happy to see him. "Oh my son," she said. "My handsome, sweet son." They pulled back to look at each other, he smiled at her and was about to say something when she had seen his choker. "That's an interesting addition to you Harry." She said.

"Nani?" He said slipping in to Japanese.

"The choker on your neck." She said.

"Oh this, it was given to me by my adopted father." Just then it started to glow, "nani?" Just then he automatically touched the heart on the choker and said, "FLASH!" Just then, the clothes he was wearing shredded off of him and formed a red and gold, sleeveless bodysuit, with white gauntlets and boots. His hair was completely blond and his eyes were a lighter shade of green.

The girls were blushing and Lily was impressed by his body. Then Harry looked at himself. "NANI ZA HARU!" With that Lily giggled and then smacked him upside the head.

"Harry language!" She said with a glare.

"Gomen, kaa-san." He said berated, Rose was confused.

"What's going on?" She said. "What did he say?"

"Something unbecoming of a gentleman." Said Lily, "_you want to explain what happened_? "

"_When my adopted father did a blood adoption with me, I guess he also gave me his abilities as well_." He said still in shock, "_I did not know you can speak Nippon-go_."

"_There are a lot of things you tend to learn when you are laid up in the hospital_." Then she switched back to English. "Harry is just shocked about what had happened to him. Turns out his adopted father had not only gave him his blood but his powers as well. He might be stuck in Nippon-go right now so I can translate."

"Is this some kind of magic or something?" Asked Hermione.

"_No, it is sort of a genetic mutation_." He said.

"He said it's some kind of genetic mutation."

"What kind of powers do you have?" Asked Rose.

"_I am very strong, fast, agile and I can destroy Voldermort if I have to_."

"He can destroy Voldermort if he has to."

"_Oh yeah, I almost forgot_." He said, "_my headmistress wishes to offer you a place with our academy_." Lily looked to Rose.

"Is this true?" She said.

"Huh?" Said Rose.

"He said that Headmistress Li has offered us a place at 'Sakura Maho'."

"Oh yeah, she did."

"Okay," Lily looked to Harry and nodded with a smile. "Sure we'll go." Rose smiled as well. "So, what do these powers of yours do?"

"_I don't know_," he said. Suddenly he started to transform in to another outfit. He was dressed in a gold short sleeved shirt, red vest, cargo pants, boots, gold chaps and a red cowboy hat. He was carrying a red and gold guitar, then he strummed it. (1) "Okay," Lily and Rose were chuckling at his look. "This isn't funny." He couldn't help himself and started to laugh as well. Then he started to deform back to his normal form but even then he was enhanced.

"Harry?" Said Lily.

"I'm fine now, I guess." He said.

TBC

Think Captain Commando's taunt.

Okay, this story is in the 'Eros' Universe. If you want to know why Ranma is a blonde and Harry had streaks of blonde hair, read that. It explains the blonde.

Edit: Italics is in Japanese.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"_Text_"- Japanese

Harry had went up to Headmistress Li, "_Headmistress. My mother and sister had agreed to go with us,_" he said.

"_Ah, that is good_." She said, "_I'll have to tell Saotome-san_."

"_If you want, I can tell him._"

"_Alright, thank you Harry-kun_." He had called his phoenix. "Hinote!" Just then a white flare appeared out of nowhere and on to his wrist. It was a very beautiful white phoenix. She rubbed up against him, _"I need you to send a note to dad for me. Can you do that?_" She nodded her head. So he wrote the letter and gave it to her. She flamed out and headed for Ranma.

Later, Harry was talking to Hermione, Fleur and Gabrielle, "so arry." Said Fleur, "You are really a god non?"

"Hai," he said. "Like I said, 'my daifu-sama had blood adopted me in to his family'. I might be, part akuma as well." Hermione gasped, they looked over to her.

"What is wrong ermione?" Said Gabrielle.

"She knows what 'akuma' means." Said Harry, "in your language, diable." They gasped.

"Diable?" They said, Harry nodded.

"I understand if you do not want to be with me." He said, with his head down. Hermione lifted his head and looked him in the eye.

"You are not a demon!" She said, "get that out of your head right now Hari Jin Saotome!"

"How did you know my middle name?"

"It sounded so close to your real name." Just then someone came over to them it was of a beautiful blond, she also had green eyes and was dressed in the school's uniform with the Slythern colors. "Daphne!" Hermione went over to hug her friend.

She introduced her to Harry, "ohayo Greengrass-san." He said, "it is nice to meet you."

"You too Saotome-san," she said. So they sat and talked some more.

Meanwhile, Lily was talking to McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey, she had told them that she and Rose had accepted a place at Sakura Maho. "Well you two will be missed." Said McGonagall.

"I'm pretty sure we will," Lily said. "Well, I have to pack up and get ready to leave with Sakura Maho."

Meanwhile, Rose and Cedric were snuggled together by the lake. They were talking about the future and what they were going to do. "So you're going to Sakura Maho?" Said Cedric.

"Yes, I wish you'd come with us." She said.

"I'm Harry's avatar, I'm coming with you." She looked at him and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"I didn't know you were coming."

"We're all going, even the Delacours and Hermione."

"That's good, all I have to do is…" Just then Snape had showed up. "Sigh, what do you want?"

"The Headmaster has told me to make sure you don't leave this school." He said just then Cedric pulled out one of his barettas. "Oh so you are going to get your lackey to stop me?" Just then a blade came out of his chest through his back, it was a ki blade and it was of pure white. Then a slip of paper had landed on his forehead covering his face.

"I tell you Marron-kun," said a voice. "Can't go anywhere without people starting things." It was Usagi, she was with Marron and he was holding an O-fuda in his right hand. Snape was frozen where he was and was getting weak.

"Are you two alright?" Marron asked.

"Yeah we're fine," said Cedric. "You two might have just saved his life."

"I'll tell you what Severnus," said the reborn Princess of the Moon Kingdom. "If you want to die, just ask, we'll be happy to assist you in your suicide."

TBC


End file.
